


Two's company, three's...

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: BDSM, F/F, Multi, punishment kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-15 18:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9250793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: At first she hadn’t liked Ranna. She was haughty. Haughty and entitled, and… something else Janet couldn’t quite put her finger on. And yet, she couldn’t quite shake her from her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Sanctuary or Stargate or any of the characters. I just like to make them play sometimes, amongst other things ;)
> 
> Content notes: BDSM, spanking, caning.

The first time Helen suggested it, Janet almost choked on her wine. _She hadn’t seen that one coming._ And so, her initial, kneejerk response was a pretty emphatic, “No”.

Helen didn’t bring it up again for a while. And when she did, Janet said, “I’m not sure,” and then, “I’ll think about it.”

And she did think about it. Did she ever. At first she hadn’t liked Ranna. She was haughty. Haughty and entitled, and… something else Janet couldn’t quite put her finger on. And yet, she couldn’t quite shake her from her mind.

One day, when Janet was analysing samples of Herusan DNA in the lab with Helen, it occurred to her that she’d never asked why. Why Ranna? Ranna, who’d had them executed, for God's sake.

Helen’s expression was guarded.

“She’s…”

She seemed to hesitate, sighing and tossing her surgical gloves onto the stainless steel table. She closed her eyes. “She’s older.”

For some inexplicable reason, Janet couldn’t stop the throaty laugh that bubbled up inside her. She doubled over, holding her stomach. Helen threw her a cross look.

“I’m sorry, honey,” she took Helen’s hand, “It’s just… well, that’s not at all what I was expecting you to say.”

In hindsight, she probably _should_ have expected it. Janet had always teased Helen about having a thing for younger women. But it suddenly occurred to her that most of Helen’s former partners – the ones Janet had seen pictures of, anyway – had been older in appearance, if not in actual years.

Now Helen wanted to invite a third person into their bedroom, to dominate them both, and well, it made sense that she would want someone more… experienced. Someone for whom Helen didn’t have to work so hard to play the submissive. And, in truth, Ranna was more than a match for the pair of them.

They’d worked together on a number of projects since the former leader of Praxis had appeared at the doors of the Hollow Earth Sanctuary, having apparently survived the explosion that had destroyed the city. And Janet had come to respect the woman’s knowledge and work ethic, if not her brusque manner (though, if she was completely honest with herself, she respected that too). Ranna didn’t take any crap from anyone, not even Helen. She shivered. Perhaps that was what her wife saw in her. What they _both_ saw in her.

And they’d had a very nice evening a few weeks’ ago, after a particularly gruelling mission, the success of which had been largely due to Ranna’s intel. Helen had cracked open the last bottle of ’64 St Emilion, and by the time they’d called it an evening – a couple of bottles of a less-impressive vintage later – they’d all been very merry. Ranna had kissed them both on the cheek as she’d left, hand resting softly on Janet’s hip.

Janet roused herself from her reminiscing, speaking at the same time as Helen's muttered, “Forget it.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Helen looked certain that she’d misunderstood.

“ _Yes._ ”                                         

“Are you sure?”

“I am.”

Helen smiled, a shy smile that Janet had never seen before. She knew Helen so well, and yet, at times she saw glimmers of another woman altogether.

And Janet realised how curious she was, curious to see Helen’s submission from another perspective entirely. To share those feelings of utter abandonment, to place their mutual trust in someone else. Together. Janet enjoyed dominating Helen on the rare occasions that she asked her to, but for her it was less about actual dominance than watching Helen – gloriously sexy, powerful Helen – on her knees.

She bit her lip, pressing her thighs together. She was wet just thinking about it. Thinking about her and Helen bent over the end of their large bed, holding hands, as Ranna wielded a leather tawse. Or kneeling at Ranna’s feet, each licking one boot clean. Or making each other come, hands tied behind their backs, as Ranna looked on, calmly sipping a glass of red wine. Ranna would affect an air of nonchalence, as she often did, but the slight flush on her cheeks would belie her cool demeanor.

Perhaps Helen would be gallant and take a spanking for her, when Janet forgot to address their Mistress correctly. Or maybe she’d throw her under the proverbial bus and ask permission to spank her herself (a request which would be granted, as a reward for good behavior). Perhaps Helen would be the rebellious one, and Janet would rub cold cream into her welted ass, as she sobbed into the bedsheets after a particularly harsh caning. Then Janet would call their Mistress a bitch, and she’d end up sobbing too. Or maybe Ranna would punish Janet in Helen’s place, knowing only too well that, for Helen, searing pain was never really a punishment in itself.

Helen was watching her. “What are you thinking, love?”

She still didn’t look entirely at ease. But they would discuss this in more detail later, far away from the prying ears of a certain vampire who was already far too interested in their love life. For now, simple reassurance was all that was needed.

“I’m thinking…” she said wryly, taking a step closer to Helen, “how much of a madam you’ll be when Ranna spanks your ass.”

 

FIN

 

 

 

 


End file.
